The Hidden Potters Show up Again!
by Perrine Malot
Summary: ASP with Rose get started at Hogwarts only to meet a new potter. lets see how this meeting will add to their lives.


**The Hidden Potters Show up Again!**

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter or Mabinogi

Part 1: new school new Cousins

When Rose Weasley and Her Cousins Got off the train at Hogsmead station they heard Rubeus Hagrid familiar voice and beamed as he beckoned the new first years to him and the boats.

((Hello Rose, Albus)) (Good evening Hagrid) after greeting him they took a boat with a black haired girl and Scorpius Malfoy

She said her name is Miley Evans when Al said his surname she said that her dad Mark Evans remember his father from Muggle school and she want to be in Slytherin like her mum though ravenclaw isn't bad Malfoy smiled Shyly at her bubbly chatter as they crossed the lake.

Entering the Great Hall of Hogwarts in a line of two the first years listened as Professor Longbottom started calling names

(Ackley, Ulrich)

_Ravenclaw!_

(Evans, Miley)

_Slytherin!_

(Malfoy, Scorpius)

After few names Malfoy went to Slytherin too then

(Potter, Albus)

_Gryffindor!_

James and his friends cheered and he sat with them looking relieved

(Potter, Joshua)

Al and James looked confused at the other potter; he had wavy blonde hair and brown eyes in a thin face, he strutted to the stool.

_Gryffindor!_

As there was an open space beside Al they beckoned him closer he smiled and said hello. James asked curious ''I didn't know there were other potters' I am James and this is my brother Albus ''.

''Me too! I didn't believe it at first dad didn't know too we used to live in Italy but when great grandpa Canopus died Grandpa Phobos and Nana Lilith decided to go back and meet the rest of the family, My Mum and Aunt Mira went to Aurora Academy for Girls and Dad and Uncle Andrew went to Sodoma Sanctuary back in Italy. I think Hogwarts is great. We are staying in a cousin's manor for the time. Do you have any cousins?''

Al replied( we have some muggle cousins from dad family there is Dudley Dursley and his wife Cilia and the triplet Robert we call him bobby, Ray and Richard but called Ricky .They are fraternal twins and we have a lot of cousins on mum side there is Uncle Bill's kids Victoire, Louis, and Dominique, they are half French and part veela"" Molly and Lucy, are sisters and uncle Percy's""Hugo and Rose, are uncle Ron's ""Fred and Roxanne are Uncle George's not to forget my little sister lily). Here they were interrupted as rose came to sit with them and they introduced her to Joshua.

The students left to sort were three: ''Webster, mitchie'' who went to ravenclaw and ''Winchester, Heather'' who went to Gryffindor and last '' Zabini, Éclair'' in Hufflebuff.

Headmistress McGonagall said her welcome speech and the feast begin. Soon they went to their Dormitories to get some sleep.

NEXT DAY

Joshua and Albus Potter went to breakfast after eating they were handed their schedules Joshua begin writing a letter to his parents Albus copied his example

_Dear mum and dad and lily_

_I was sorted in Gryffindor great huh? Guess what! I met another potter dad, his name is Joshua he told me yesterday that his family used to live in Italy but they decided to go back to Britain there is Phobos and Lilith his grandparents, Rigel and linda his mum and dad also Mira and Andrew Gomez his aunt and uncle and cousin Clover they live in Oxford With their cousins the Vogiatzis's, I think they might send you a letter dad, better go class start soon_

_Love you All,_

_ASP_

P.S: Joshua said that Albus Severus Potter means _white stern pot maker_, I don't think so. Is it?

Harry smiled at his son letter it seems his new friend is a piece of work but he frowned at the other names, Phobos Potter? Where did he come from and Why now? This needs some digging.

He gave the letter to lily to keep it, she keeps every letter James sent in a box guess there must be an albus box somewhere. Ginny appeared in the fire place and smiled sending him a questioning look, he said ''with lily'' with a nod she went to the girl room. When teddy came through the floo, harry rolled his eyes good naturally at him as he said '' whotcher harry what's for dinner?''.'' Merlin teddy! you're unbelievable! How is your gran?'' ''Fine so?'' ''We have pasta, cold pizza and some meatballs from lunch'' ''thanks'' and begin sitting the table while cutting salad and added salt to the brewing tomato soup. Harry raised an eyebrow. When he begin making it? 'Who will eat all that?''Joe and Stephanie are coming they said they have some news I told them I will be here ''

Joe Salem and Stephanie Sarkiss were teddy friends from first year both of their parents were Lebanon and they had a co-owned Lebanon food restaurant, lily squealed she loved Stephanie. Joe was a quiet kid and a loner teddy brought out the best in him and he helped teddy not to get caught in many of his escapades by quick thinking.

Teddy's friends come soon after Stephanie said 'Good evening Mr and Mrs Potter mama send you this'' handing her a basket 'Thank her for me' Ginny replied lily hugged Stephanie and shook Joe's hand.

After they finished dinner; Stephanie cried unexpectedly ''Joe asked me to marry him!'' ''Congratulations'' ''Can I be your bridesmaid?'' ''SURE TIGER!''. While the ladies chatted on Joe asked Ted to be his Best man. They decided to get married in Easter which gave them enough time to prepare.

Harry looked at the couple Joe held his fiancée hand she looked happy her black eyes sparkling, she smiled when he pulled a black lock of hair behind her ear they looked totally opposite she had a dark tanned skin black hair and eyes while his skin was almost transplant with golden blonde hair and light green eyes (grape green) his mother call it. Then he heard Stephanie say:

''I will ask Madam Vogiatzis if we can have their manor for the reception my friend Rosarita Baroud is their granddaughter their manor is truly lovely.'' _*Stephanie*_

''Do you go there often?'' _*Lily*_

'' Yes because her parents are always travelling she stays with them, her parent's names are Tula and Nader Baroud they are Fashion Designers''

''We will invite Jiji Morocos and Rania Shamie, Your relatives also Anwar Lamara and Roula Wassim my cousins''_*Joe*_

In their sofa the Adults mussed ''I don't think they can''

Said harry but ginny asked'' surely they won't stay until Easter?'' Who are (they)?'' asked Teddy.

So the potters filled them in what came up. When they finished an owl came through the window, dropped a letter and left. Addressed to Mr. Harry Potter he opened it.

Dear Mr. Potter and family

My name is Phobos Deimos Potter, I'm writing to you to establish forgotten relationships from your grandparent's death. There were a lot of reasons that prevented earlier contact with you my father refused to have any ties here. When we heard of your whereabouts after James' demise my father decided that you are in saver place without connection to us. We had many enemies in Deatheaters and wished to remind dead to public, but now as the head of house of potter I decided come public again. If you agree to make amends send an owl to Vogiatzis Manor Oxford with your terms.

Sincerely

Phobos Potter

P.S: as Lord Sirius Black's heir I humbly ask acknowledgement as Durella Black Potter's grandson.

As harry and ginny discussed the letter Joe and Stephanie bid them goodnight and floo home teddy followed their example. And lily opened the TV when 10 O'clock came the family went to bed.

Part 2: Meetings

Phobos potter sighed after reading his grandson letter relieved that Joshua is getting remarkably well with harry potter sons, that makes it easier to warm their father up to them he hoped Lilith won't scar Lucius to death.

He grinned imagining Lucy's old face seeing his long-thought-dead-sister showing her face in Malfoy manor after 40 years! Now that would be hilarious! Everyone thought she died in a vampire and veela clans fight in France, Boy was he shocked and not believing it when his fiancée appeared at their house and said it was all a plot to make disappearing less suspicious to Death Eaters mainly her brother, Abraxas knew and swore not to tell. How he agreed to Lilith's idea she refused to tell him then and he gave in. and together with his parents left for Italy till now.

It wasn't until Voldemort first fall that he found out Lilith was meant to take any refuges her father sent that's how Serenity Lestrange and her mother come to stay at their home in Rimini with them. Dyeing her teenage daughter hair black with pink and green locks all over it, Destiny, a morphgenus changed to a man and run together to America taking an international portkey. Trepidation filled Phobos' heart and he for the one and a zillion time questioned his decision to blow his family cover. Sighing again he went to see his friend seji mabinogi who was his contact here in Britain about their house.

Mr. Mabinogi checked his almanac everyday it never failed him especially in business typical of one born year of the dragon 1964 to be leading not following today it said to go for high places, where dragons once flew. He hummed it was a windy autumn day and viewed property records in hills and mountains side to be prepared and pulled a file named Dragon's Hill Berkshire England some muggles slayed a dragon there and the ground was drenched in its blood and Upper Flagley was originally a dragon reserve till dragon breeding was banned in UK. AH! Now who get this will be a winner. Now wait and see who will come today.

Scafell Pike 978m above sea level had been an old habitant for the Bailey Clan no one paid them much attention living in a hidden Unplottable village since Salazar Slytherin left Hogwarts yes because the clan's council disapproved of the other founders' actions and behavior, there was an agreement when Hogwarts was built that teaching muggleborns wizards' culture before starting school is Bailey's responsibility as the castle guardians. Salazar held his end of the deal it was their lands after all. But not the others after lot of arguments the founders paid the price. Because they left and took the key to Hogwarts' heart salazar got furious and had the famous fight. No one of the clan ever then got a letter and history books mentioned that salazar hated muggleborns and not a word of bailey. But today all change's because the jewel dragons showed up, the legendary creatures asking them to return the Era of dragon riders ''return to your moors or your homeland will fall into ruins'' it said. After the warning the clan descendants took their belongs and got on the dragons' back reaching London one entered a property agency and left a file containing information on the property and what vault to put the rent fees in they flew to Dragon hill.

* * *

-DON'T YOU GET TIRED OF FOURTUNE TELLING!- yelled Phobos at Seiji and the latter looked calmly at him smirking inside he enjoyed irritating the older man too much to resist '' that is safety mergers dear dreamy demy '' he chocked ''don't call me that stupid name'' he chuckled and dropped it Least he blow a vein "what now?" "Now" he paused "we are supposed to say the pass word "he dead panned. While the oldest potter gasped in incredulity seiji said in clear voice "VERUS FATUM" and stone gates appeared, they opened it to see a breath taking castle reaching the front doors they found a letter attacked to it;

"Welcome to the bailey castle now you are here never fear what is out there" Signed Lord Bailey.

"That nice from him" remarked Phobos at the welcome note.

"it rhymes" seiji shrugged.

* * *

thanks for reading


End file.
